One-Shots
by CSI001
Summary: Most of the stories will probably be around Greg, and there will be slash stories!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, yes it's me with a new story again. Thought I'd start a one sot collection, since this way, I'll actually be able to finish a story! I don't know if there's specific rules for one shots, but I just wrote a short story which hopefully you'll enjoy! x**

Nick Stokes walked through the CSI lab happily, looking for his young lab rat friend. When he reached his lab he knocked on the glass loudly as he went in. "Hey Greggo!"

Greg Sanders turned around with a giant smile. "Hey Nick, what do you want? I didn't think you had any evidence here."

"I'm not here for evidence, just wondered if you wanted to come for a drink with me and 'Rick. We're going to hit a few bars, then maybe a few clubs... get some girls..." he added with a wink. "You in?"

"Erm, I'll think about it." Greg told him with a smile, then quickly looking down.

Nick frowned. "Since when did you need to think about hitting it off with some girls, huh? You never stop talking about your nights out."

"Okay, count me in." Greg said with a fake smile.

"Alright!" Nick said as he patted him on the back and left.

X

"You ready to go, Greg?"

Greg looked up from the bench in the locker room and coughed harshly. "I don't think I'm going, I think I'm coming down with something."

Nick frowned. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I have this cough... you guys have a fun time though." He told Nick with a smile.

"I'm sure that's nothing a few shots can't fix and some girls" Nick told him, trying to persuade him to come.

Greg laughed. "No seriously, you go without me."

Nick looked at him, deep in thought for a minute, before sitting next to him. "What's going on?"

Greg swallowed deeply and looked down. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean this, Greg. Why are you acting so weird? You think I believe you got that cough in just a few hours? I know it's fake, man" Nick asked him incredulously.

"Don't you wanna' come out with us?" Nick asked after Greg didn't answer him.

"No!" Greg quickly replied, "Of course I do, it's just..."

"Just what?" Nick asked him as he drifted off.

Greg's eyes flicked up to meet Nick's, but then looked down again. "It's just... I'm not into girls." He told him with a nervous smile as he looked up.

Nick's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh, you're gay Greg?"

Smiling, Greg quickly looked away. "Yeah. Sorry, you know, if it bothers you." He apologised.

Nick shook his head. "No, it doesn't bother me. I just thought of all the birthdays I've wasted taking you to bars to get girls." He told him jokily with a smile.

Greg laughed. "How come I'm only just finding out about this, huh?" Nick asked him.

Greg shrugged his shoulders, "It's not really something I like to share. You know, all the cases you guys work on with people being beat up and killed because they're gay... I don't, I don't want that to happen to me." He admitted.

Nick frowned in concern, "That won't happen to you. I won't let it."

"Thanks, but I've had trouble before, it's better if people don't know." Greg told him with a small smile.

"What trouble have you had before?" Nick asked him.

"I went to a gay bar, club thing, it was alright whilst I was in there, but when I came out... there was a group of guys, drunk. They didn't do anything but they shouted abuse at us all. I'd just rather live without all that, you know."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I understand. But you know if you have any trouble, I'm only a phone call away right?"

Greg smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

X

**There we go, first one shot done! Hope you enjoyed it! x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another one shot for anyone who fancies a read to enjoy! x **

"Hey."

"Hey man. What you up to?" Nick asked Greg as he walked into the locker room.

"Nothing much. Just got back from my scene so I'm taking a break." Greg told him.

"Huh, it's alright for some. I've been at my scene for four hours and now I'm heading straight down to autopsy before Doc goes home." Nick joked as he opened his locker.

Greg smiled half heartedly at him but then looked back to the floor.

"You alright, man?" Nick asked, seeing that something wasn't right.

Greg looked back up to him and forced a smile out. "Yeah, yeah I'm alright. Just thinking."

Nick nodded. "Okay, don't do it too hard though alright? It might hurt your brain." Nick joked again, elbowing him playfully.

Greg smiled as he walked out but his face dropped as soon as Nick had rounded the corner. He clasped his hands together and sighed. He could feel himself beginning to break and he tried his damned hardest to keep it together, but one tear managed to creep out. And he quickly wiped it away, however another soon followed, as did another and another.

"Would you believe it, Doc's already gone home. So my case is going to be dragged onto tomorrow, even though Russell's already given me another." Nick said as he came back in the locker room. "Who does he think I am? It's impossible for me to do all this work in the same day."

Greg had stood up as soon as Nick walked back into the locker room and opened his locker door. He wiped his face and took some deep breathes to try and act natural for when he spoke to Nick. "Why don't you tell him this? I'm sure he'd take a case off you."

Nick didn't say anything, just stepped back to look at Greg when he shut his locker door. "Hey man, what's going on?" He asked concerned.

Crap. He knew. Greg cursed himself for letting his emotions out at work. "What? Nothing."

"Don't give me that bull, seriously what's wrong? You've been crying."

Greg sighed quietly. "I just... it's nothing."

He made a move out of the locker room but Nick stepped out to stop him. "Greg, please, I want to know what's wrong." He told him in a soft tone.

"My... my Papa Olaf died." Greg told him, his voice cracking as he turned around and sat back on the bench, rubbing his hands over his face.

Nick shook his head and came to sit next to him. "God Greg, I'm sorry."

"I know I'm old enough to deal with this better but, I just, I don't know what I'm going to do without him, you know?"

"Greg you're not old enough to deal with this better, there isn't an age where you should be okay with this. I know it's hard to lose someone you love and we all have to grieve, man." Nick told him.

"He was still young though. I mean, yeah he was coming up to 97, but he was still all together. He was fit, healthy; it was like he wasn't a day over fifty." Greg told him wiping his face once more. "I really thought he was going to reach the big 100. He was counting down." He laughed remembering the conversations he had with him about it.

"He deserved to get to the big 100." Nick told him. "And you should have been able to celebrate with him. The way you've always talked about him... I don't know any relationship like it. I remember always thinking when you were talking about him that I wished I were that close to my grandparents."

Greg smiled. "Yeah, well he was someone I could go to you know, with my mum being... how she is, it was nice to have someone to just hang out with."

Nick wondered why his father wasn't around, since he never talks about him, but this wasn't the time. "Well I'm sorry. If you want, I can go and tell Russell you're going to head home?"

Greg smiled and stood up. "Thanks, but I can stay at work. Gives me something to do." He told him heading out.

"Greg-" Nick shouted and waited for him to look back. "I'm here, if you need me."

Greg nodded, and left the locker room with a smile.

X

**Hope anyone reading liked this story :) x **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! x

X

"Greg's been attacked."

Russell and Sara spun around to face Nick as he stood in the doorway of the break room, breathing heavily. "What?" Sara asked shocked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Nick shook his head, "we need to go now, he called me a minute ago, he didn't sound good." He told them before rushing off down the hall.

Russell and Sara quickly got up and followed him, still not quite understanding what he was on about. "Nick, where is he? What did he say?" Russell asked him as he got in the passenger side of Nick's truck whilst Sara got in the back.

"He's at his apartment, he said some guys have attacked him. He told me that he needed me to come and help him, I don't know any more but he sounded hurt."

"Do I need to notify Brass?" Russell asked as the sped out of thee parking lot.

"No, I already called him. But we're gonna' get there first."

Sara shook her head. "Nick, we should wait for the cops... Those guys are dangerous."

Nick shook his head, "I don't care, I'm getting there first." He told her, and stepped on the gas.

X

"Greg?!" Nick shouted as he ran up the stairs two at a time to get to his friend. He ran with his gun drawn, Russell and Sara not far behind. "Greg!" He shouted again.

He went through the apartment until he reached the last room, Greg's bedroom. He barged in and found it with things thrown on the floor everywhere. Including Greg.

"Hey buddy, I'm here, I'm here." Nick cooed as he knelt down next to him.

Sara gasped when she saw him. He was lying on the floor, naked, with a towel being draped over his manhood by Nick. She could only assume he had it around his waist before things kicked off.

Russell went over to him and Sara followed, snapping out of her trance. "Hey Greg, we're here, don't worry help's coming." He told him. He was shocked by the way his young team member looked. Bruises were already forming and blood was everywhere.

Greg's eyes flickered around and he moaned. "Nick..."

"I'm right here, man." He said and gentry took a hold of Greg's wrist.

"I just got out the shower and these guys were in my room... I tried to fight 'em off, but there was too many." He breathed out as he struggled to catch his breath.

"It's alright now, they're gone and we'll get whoever it was okay?" Sara told him.

Greg's eyes moved towards her and he spoke again. "Sara, I didn't know you were here. They pulled my towel off for some reason... I don't know where it is." He said, attempting to sit up and look for it.

"Woah, stay where you are. Nick's covered you up again. Don't worry." Russell told him, gently pushing him back down.

Greg nodded slightly on the floor and grimaced. "They beat me up, just like those kids did." He told them, referring to the Demetrius James incident. "I think they broke my nose... And they stomped on my back a few times. It really hurts." He told them with a grimace.

Nick frowned; that was not good. "Okay, well the medics are coming. You just can't move, alright. You hear me? You can't move."

Greg squashed his eyes shut. "Will you guys stay with me? I know you have other things to do, but I don't wanna be alone."

They all smiled sadly. "Of course we will Greggo." Nick said.

"Of course we will."

X


End file.
